


Fix What I Can

by Vandera



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandera/pseuds/Vandera
Summary: Tyrathan once compared his life to a shipwreck with a lot of debris. Vol’jin tries to help him salvage a piece of that wreck.





	Fix What I Can

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my For Better or Worse AU.

Something was wrong with Tyrathan. Vol’jin wasn’t sure what it was though. His human hadn’t smiled once for the past few days, nor had he spoken much. He had even stopped going to the archery targets to practice. Yet, he didn’t look sick, so Vol’jin had waited.

Today, however, he wasn’t eating much. In fact, he hadn’t taken a single bite of dinner. He was just moving his food around his plate, and it was his favorite dish. Vol’jin had asked the chef to make it special, hoping to tempt Tyrathan to eat. Vol’jin had enough.

“Dat’s it. I be sendin’ for da shaman,” said Vol’jin as he stood up from his place at the table.

Tyrathan looked up with a confused expression. “Why? Are you sick?”

Vol’jin walked over to Tyrathan. “No, but I think ya be. Ya not talkin’, smilin’, or eatin’. Ya not touched ya bow in days. What be wrong?”

Tyrathan looked back at his plate. “Nothing.”

Vol’jin snorted. He gently lifted Tyrathan’s chin, forcing the human to look him in the eye. “Either ya tell me or I send for da shaman.”

Tyrathan sighed. “My youngest daughter’s birthday is today.”

“Ya be missin’ her?” asked Vol’jin as he dropped his hand.

“Of course, I miss all of them,” he paused for second. “But, that’s not what’s bothering me. She had been asking for me to teach her how to shoot a bow. I promised I would teach her when she was old enough. This year was going to be the year. I had made her a bow and arrows to give her as a present.” Tyrathan looked down at the floor, but not before Vol’jin saw a tear slide down his cheek. “It’s a promise I’m breaking, but there’s no way I can keep it.”

Vol’jin began to pace around the room. He would do anything for Tyrathan, but he didn’t know how to fix this. When Tyrathan left the Alliance, he knew he probably wouldn’t see his children again. If he went back to try to visit them, he would be killed. Vol’jin then had an idea.

Vol’jin crouched down next to Tyrathan. “Ya could still send da present to her. I know it not be replacin’ teachin’ her ya self, but it be somethin’.”

Tyrathan shook his head. “The bow and arrows are back at my old house.”

“Where in da house?”

Tyrathan looked up. “What are you planning?”

“I send someone to collect da weapons and leave dem for her. I do dat each time ya want to send dem somethin’. Ya want to be dere for dem, but ya canna. I canna fix dat, but I can do dis for ya.” Vol’jin reached over and gently wiped the tears off Tyrathan’s face.

“Thank you.” For the first time in days, Tyrathan smiled.

 


End file.
